


Day 103 - When a good man goes to war

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [103]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also not a crossover, Character Study, Despite the title, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This is kinda dark, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>I'm not a good man. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 103 - When a good man goes to war

I’m not a good man.

My moral values are inconsistent at best. I don’t care about most of the things one should or shouldn’t do.

I do what it takes to protect those few that I love. Everybody else can go to hell.

But above all, I’d do everything it takes to protect him, to keep him by my side. I’m willing to lie, to steal, to threaten, to kill. I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat. That probably is a bad pun. ‘Die in a heartbeat’. Would he laugh or scold me for it?

The point is, I’m not a good man. I would break every law and commit murder before losing him. And yet he chose to look at me as his moral compass. Which makes us both lost causes, I presume.

It’s probably equally bad that it doesn’t bother me. And people think of me as one of the good guys.

I make an amused noise and he raises his head from the paper.

“Please stop all that thinking. It’s distracting. We’ve been over this. Who cares what people think? We don’t need their trivial opinions. I care what you think and you care what I think. Although now that I say it out loud, it sounds...”

“Not good?” I mirror his usual question.

He smiles.

“A bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Mr Merrick again- was 'good'.  
> Title stolen from Doctor Who.


End file.
